Love on the Sea
by MidnightApproaches
Summary: My first story, so please be gentle with me... Romance between Zolo and my OP character.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Hey, this is my first story, so please forgive my errors. I wasn't really good at understanding how to edit, so I deleted this same story and just uploaded it again like it was new... :3**

**I have a very dear friend of mine who is editing this, so it will be done slowly... I decided to build the tension by cutting the story into sections! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**This story is actually based on a dream I had with my OP character and the One Piece crew. I don't know the time setting, though... But it should still be fun!**

**Anyway, I hope that you shall enjoy and I'm always waiting for reviews. **

I could feel the wind on my back and the sun on my face, and for once I felt at peace. I pulled the tiller left and headed toward the island in the distance. It had been a while since I had stocked up on supplies, what with last islands's inhabitants had chasing me off the island because they had thought that I had brought them bad luck. I wanted to stay on one island, without fear of suspicion or hate, but that was highly unlikely. No one enjoys the company of a pirate.

I arrived on the island, Calmareen, arond midday, while the markets were still open. I bought a few wares, knowing that I would stay until at least tomorrow. I broke open a spiny fruit that was speckled like a leopard, except that it was blue and white. I started to eat, watching every one that passed me. Many people looked at me, some even stared, but the only ones who were kind enough to be truthful of their feelings were the children. Some were terrified of me and ran away, but some were curious enough to come and talk to me. One even pet me on the head. But none stayed long enough for me to really talk to them.

I picked up all my purchases and started to head back to my boat when I heard a commotion behind me.

"You there! The Lilly! Don't move."

I recognized the Marines with no difficulty, dressed the way they were. There were at least 30 of them, all pointing their loaded pistols at me. I grinned and bared my teeth.

"We do not wish any violence, but if you do not come with us quietly, we will be forced to kill you." Shouted one of the Marines in the middle, who, unsurprisingly, looked like all the others.

"So, the government has gotten serious about capturing pirates. You must be busy. Shouldn't you just pay attention to the big cats?" I asked, still grinning ferally.

"Someone with 800 million beli on their head is no small cat. I've warned you," he cocked his gun slowly, "come with us and you won't be injured."

"For some reason, prison isn't a good incentive for coming with you guys. So, if you'll excuse me!" And with that I turned around, morphed myself into my panther form and ran for it. I could hear the first shots being fired, but I had already turned the corner and run into the alley. In front of me were more Marines, but they were easy to escape from once I had ducked into someone's house and escaped to the roof. I ran from roof to roof, until I reached the harbor. I then realized with a horrible sinking feeling that I couldn't make my escape by sea, since they had sunk my boat.

"Bastards."

I turned around and saw the Marines had followed me, like ants to sugar. I looked back over the side of the building. It was a good ten meters high, but I could jump it easily. I leaped over the side and suddenly felt a searing pain in my thigh. The echo of a shot followed me until I hit the ground and started running. I was slower than before, since the shot had lodged into my thigh and I had started to bleed profusely.

I tuned down an alley and felt someone grab my back and pull me into the darkness. They clapped their hand over my mouth with a handkerchief and then before I could even think about struggling, I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a small, wooden room that was lit by a small candle. I tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed me back down.

"Rest. You've only slept for one day. You need to rest."

I turned my head to look at a little old lady. She was wrinkled, with white hair and brown beady eyes. The smell of herbs and spices overpowered the room, hurting my nose. I clapped my hands over my nose and started to breath with my mouth.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am of no importance. You are in my room."

"How did I get here?" She didn't look like she was strong enough to lift a chair, much less me.

"I found you in here. You were bleeding trebly, so I had to heal you." I lifted my head and looked around the room. No one else was there, so I pushed myself up slowly, careful not to tear the bandaging on my leg and went to grab my clothes.

"You're leaving already?"

"I have to. I don't want you to get in trouble for having saved my life, and the only way to do that is if I disappear."

"Well, at least wait until darkness. You'll never get out alive while there's still sunlight. Rest."

I went back to the bed and sat down.

"Why did you save me? You must know that I'm a pirate."

She looked straight at me, the wrinkles enhanced by the light of the candle, "Because that is what I do. It doesn't matter to me if the person is a saint or a devil, I have to save them."

I lay down, thinking about what she had said, closing my eyes easily and falling into a light slumber.

I was woken up in the darkness of the night, with even the candle extinguished so I could not see the room. It didn't matter, since my eyes could pick up even the smallest amount of light.

"Time to leave, my dear."

I thanked the healer handmade my way to the only door. I left a few hundred beli on her table, but I didn't tell her about it. It was only natural for me to leave it. I exited through the only door and found myself in a small alley way. I used a ladder at the end of the street to climb up to the top of the houses to see how I would leave. I looked to the sea and saw a boat that was big enough for me to hide in, but small enough to be above suspicion. I crept back down the ladder and slinked to the harbor. My thigh hurt every step of the way. I hoped it would heal fully; after all, a crippled pirate is usually a dead pirate.

I sneaked onto the boat without any problem, but I wasn't so sure that I would be able to sneak down into the bottom of the boat without being seen. I managed to go halfway to the bottom of the boat without making any noise, and thankfully, no one sprung out from behind the doors to catch me, so I was safe for now.

I placed my pack with all of my worldly possessions under my head and curled myself up in a dark corner so that I could rest and let my body heal.

I woke up the next day with the sun bearing down on me. Around me were four figures that were blurred by the bright light that was shone straight into my eyes. I closed them tight, as I felt like they were being burned by the sun.

"Hey, she's awake!"

I opened my eyes again to find the face of an eighteen year old boy staring into my face. Under his left eye was a scar.

"Who are you?"

"I… my….. my name is Lilly." I managed to stutter. I rubbed my eyes so that they would adjust faster to the light. I could finally start to see the faces of the others clearly. To his left, just behind him, was a girl his age, with carrot red hair and a tattoo on her left arm. To her left was a young man, with green hair and three dangling earrings in his left ear. To the left of the boy who was starring me in the face was a small reindeer looking animal with a blue nose. I had seen many strange thing on my journey, but nothing like this. It started to come closer to me, trying to touch my arm.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

He ran back to hide behind the boy.

"Hey, relax. My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm Captain of this crew. This is Chopper." He pointed to the reindeer that was hiding behind him. He then pointed to the girl and the green haired young man, "This is Nami and Zoro."

I tried to stand up, but for that, I was rewarded with a sword at my throat and an immense amount of pain in my leg. I looked to Zolo, who was wielding the sword, "Don't even think about it. We're in the middle of the ocean and we could dump you off the side any minute."

I shranked back, knowing that this person didn't trust me and would kill me willingly.

"Zolo, relax. There's nothing she can do. If she tries anything, we all know that we can kill her no problem. Put your sword down." Luffy was so sure of himself that I didn't doubt him.

Zolo looked like he wanted to argue about what Luffy said, but instead he shrugged his shoulders, went to the side of the boat and lay down to go to sleep. I knew that there was nothing I could do, so I sat there, waiting for someone to help me to get up.

"Hey guys, lunch."

All of a sudden, everyone disappeared to the back of the boat, except for Nami and another woman who emerged from another part of the ship and came closer to inspect me. She had jet black hair and a very pointed nose. She was tall and seemed to exude power.

"So, what do we have here?" she asked Nami.

"A Zoan type, if you ask me. But I don't know what kind she is…" Nami was searching my face for a clue.

"Could you show us?" the woman asked me directly to my face.

Nami turned quickly and stammered, "I don't think that's a good idea, Robin. I mean, what if she decides to attack?"

"I won't." I was tired of being talked about like I was a monster or an invisible person. I got up, slowly, so that I wouldn't make anyone think I was going to attack and changed myself into my panther form.

"So, you're a panther. How interesting." She walked around me. I could feel that she was studying me.

I heard hooves clacking on the boards of the ship and I turned my head slightly until I saw the reindeer, Chopper, trying to sneak to the other side of the ship. I looked at him and started to speak to him in animal speech.

"So, you're afraid of me."

He stopped dead in the middle of the deck. "Why shouldn't I be afraid of you. You're a hunter and I'm game."

I sighed, flicking my tail from side to side, "I don't want to be a hunter. I want to play. I've never been with a person who could play with me, who wasn't afraid of me."

He looked sad for me. "I'll play with you."

I got so excited then that I pounced on him and started to lick him all over his face, ignoring the pain in my leg. I heard screams and shouts, but I didn't care; there was someone who wasn't afraid of me.

"Don't worry," I heard Chopper scream, "It's okay. She's playing. See," He pointed to my front paws that were wrapped around his body, "Her claws aren't out. She doesn't want to hurt me."

"Even so, I want you to let him go, Panther." I looked up and saw a young man that looked more like a boy with the longest nose I've ever seen, holding a slingshot that was pulled back in his hand. He was shivering all over from fear.

I let go of Chopper, who stayed next to me. Still upside down, I switched back to human speech and said, "I have a name. It's Lilly. And I would appreciate it if you would loosen your slingshot and calmed down. I won't hurt anyone here."

He backed away a little bit, but he didn't put his slingshot away. I felt Chopper put his front-hoof on my thigh.

"Lilly, you're bleeding."

"Yes, I know. I guess in opened up again."

"Let me see it." I looked at him questioningly. "I'm the doctor on the ship." He explained, "Zolo, help me bring her downstairs."

"Can't she walk?" Zolo said irritably as he got up.

"I think she can, but she shouldn't as she's probably torn a lot of muscle tissue and if she keeps putting weight on her legs, she could injure herself permanently.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, then move."

I suddenly felt myself being picked up, but with a gentleness that I hadn't expected. He kept his hands away from where I was bleeding. Once out of the light, my eyes relaxed and I cautiously let my head relax against his shoulder.

Chopper opened the door and Zolo brought me in and lay me on a cot in one of the small rooms, making sure my leg was facing Chopper.

"Zolo, you should go. I need privacy."

Zolo left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Please, I have to rip these pants so that I can get to the wound. Do you mind?"

"No."

He ripped through the side of the pants with one quick stroke and then turned and brought out a medical kit and placed it next to the bed. He took out some cotton swabs and alcohol.

"This will hurt," he warned me.

"Not as much as it's hurting me now."

A moment passed without anything being said, but overtime he touched my skin, a stinging pain shot all over my body. He noticed my discomfort and stopped.

"Well, I cleaned it, but it's worse than I thought. You ripped the muscle tissue, so I'll have to sow your wound shut and let it heal for three to four weeks."

"Alright, just get it over with!" I started to see spots and the pain wasn't going away.

"Here. I'll give you this. Now relax." He pulled out a big syringe and bottle with clear liquid. I turned away and breathed deeply so that I could calm down. I felt the needle pierce my skin, but moments later, I felt drowsy and woozy. I was knocked out.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around the room that was covered in shadows and I couldn't see anyone. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my leg flared and made me lie back down.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Chopper said you could rip the stitching and lose the use of your leg." I saw a shadow move from the corner of the room. It was the green-haired young man. His deep voice surrounded the room.

"I can't lay still. I feel…"

"Like you're suffocating?"

I cocked my head at him. "Yes."

"I'll take you upside if you want."

"I thought you said I couldn't move?"

"Yeah, but I can carry you up."

I just nodded my head and he picked me up so that my injured leg touched his chest, which would prevent him from touching it. When we got on deck, I saw the full moon and the stars. I couldn't help myself, but I started crying. Zolo stopped and put me down really quickly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… it's just… Nothing." I couldn't explain it to him, my feelings of isolation that I had always had and suddenly being accepted into this group of pirates without any thought about what I was capable of. He sat down, facing me, making sure that I was in his sight.

"Just tell me when you're ready to go back down."

I nodded my head and laid down, so that all above me, I could see the stars and the moon. With my vision, I picked out even the faintest of stars and watched them as they traveled slowly across the sky. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. My crying had caused me to feel drowsy. The last feeling I had before going to sleep was someone lifting me into their arms.

**So, what do you think? Hope you like the rest! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting better

The next morning I woke to the swaying of the boat and the happy whistling of a girl. I turned my head and saw the red head, Nami, who was going through the drawers of the cupboard.

"Good morning."

She turned around, almost startled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm… looking for something."

"Of mine, I would guess."

"Well… yes. I wanted to know who you are. I always think it's reckless when Luffy does something like this, but I compensate by finding out who they are."

"Well, since I have nothing with me, that'll be hard. You're just looking through someone else's stuff. But I can make it easier for you: I'm the Lilly."

"The Lilly?"

"Ask the rest of the crew. One of them should know who I am. I was famous a while back." I got up in the bed, which thankfully did not give me a great pain in my leg. I tried to get up but I was still too weak for that.

"Here. We used this once when Usopp hurt himself." She brought out from the corner of the room a crutch. I didn't want to use it, but common sense told me that I would have to if I wanted to walk around.

I took the crutch and hobbled on deck. The sun was bright, with barely a cloud to cover it. I felt warm almost instantly. I swished my tail and licked my lips in pleasure.

"Luffy!" I turned to see Nami calling to Luffy who was on the front of the deck. I could hear her with ease since I had panther ears. "Luffy, do you know the name The Lilly?"

"Nope. Is it some sort of yummy fruit?"

Nami rolled her eyes and ran up the kitchen, where I heard her call the name, "Sanji!"

I knew what she was doing, so I lost interest and started to walk toward the middle of the deck.

"WHAT!" I heard scream from the kitchen. Nami burst out from the doorway, followed by a blond young man with very curly eyebrows, dressed in a dark suit. I saw him light a cigarette before he started to make his was toward me. Nami ran up to me and pointed in my face. "You're an assassin?"

Almost instantly, everyone from the ship arrived on deck. They grouped around me, someway or another getting ready for a fight. I didn't care. I was tired, injured and I didn't have the strength in me to fight one of them, much less all.

"What are you doing on my ship?" said Luffy in a murderous tone.

"Um, healing?" I saw that no one laughed or relax, so I knew I would have to explain. "I got on your boat by accident. The Marines have been searching for me for a long time, and I just needed a way off the island. I'm an EX-assassin. I used to work for one of the war-lords of the sea, but quit a while back. Now, I'm just an ordinary pirate, with the ability to change in a panther at will."

"You weren't sent to kill us?"

I snorted, "If I had, most of you would already be dead."

Robin looked at me, "I thought that you looked familiar. I saw a flier for you when we stopped on Calmareen."

The only one who didn't seem to care what was going on was Zolo, who was still asleep on the deck. At least he didn't care.

"What do you want me to do? I can't take back what I've done in the past, I can only control my future. Please, let me stay." I was so afraid that they would kick me off. I had felt so at home here, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Zolo, get you ass over here!" Nami yelled at him. He snorted himself awake and got up so that he joined the majority of the group.

"What?"

"Luffy says that we have to discuss something." She said, looking at me.

Zolo smiled and simply stated, "Oh, well, she's staying."

"What?"

"I told her she could stay."

Luffy looked at me, "Well then, that's settled: You'll stay on the boat and join my crew. Now," he said, turning to Sanji, "where is the meat?"

Sanji lit another cigarette and puffed, "No more for you, today. You already had enough for three days."

Luffy looked crestfallen, until Nami called his name, "Luffy, are you sure that you want an assassin…"

"Ex-assassin," I put in.

"Whatever. Are you sure you want her as part of this crew?"

"Yeah. We don't have an assassin yet. Anyway, she looks cool."

I smiled and turned, hobbling back below deck so that I could rest again, since my leg was burning up again. I heard footsteps behind me and turned. Zolo stopped in the middle of the hall and leaned against the wall.

I smiled, "So, you promised me I could be part of the crew?"

"Well, in a way I did… I didn't really want to kill someone that Chopper had been taking care of; it would have broken his heart."

"Thanks… I… Thank you."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just turned around and went back up the stairs. I saw that Chopper crossed his path and walk toward me.

"How's your leg?"

"It still hurts a little…"

"Let me take a look at it." Chopper walked in front of me and led me to the room. He made me sit down on the bed and un-bandaged my leg. It looked disgusting. The stitches were done properly, but the skin was still red and hurt whenever I moved it. Chopper took out a bottle of some orange liquid which he slathered all over my stitches and it burned! It hurt so much I thought I was going to scream. I bit my lips ad closed my eyes, not wanting to look weak.

"I know it hurts, but it will heal faster and keep it clean." He started to bandage it again when a question popped in my head.

"Chopper, how did you come to join the crew?"

"Luffy showed that he didn't fear me, so I wasn't afraid to join him. He made me feel wanted."

I stopped and looked at Chopper. He was so sweet, so cute and so fearful of others.

"Thank you, Chopper."

"You're welcome. We'll have to change the bandages every day so that it will stay clean."

I smiled. He had completely misunderstood what I had meant, but I just nodded and agreed that I could do that.

We slowly went back on deck, laughing at the scene that we saw before us. Luffy was eating plates of meat while Sanji was yelling at him for not saving any for the others. Zolo was training in the background, Nami was explaining to Robin that she should control Luffy. The only one who was missing was the guy with the long nose and the slingshot. Chopper found him hiding in the kitchen, snacking on some of the food. I laughed, thinking that this was the craziest group of people that I had ever joined.

I went back outside and ran into Zolo.

"Sorry."

"No, that's okay. I was just trying to get some food."

I smiled, "You better hurry or your going to have nothing left. Usopp is getting a snack and you probably will have nothing left."

"Oh, yes I will." He said, a smile, tiny smile playing on his lips. The last thing I saw going in was his dangling earrings flashing in the sun. I thought that he looked quite handsome with a smile.

I went back outside and lay down in the sun. I curled up and took a small nap, soaking up the sun like a flower. I purred and flicked my tail as I relaxed.

I heard someone sit down next to me, but I didn't pay attention since I was so relaxed. I felt like a puddle of goo.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, in believing you, but I am very doubtful of others." I opened my eyes a little bit and saw red hair. It had to be Nami.

"It's okay. I've always had people mistrust me. They have to, with my appearance. It shows that you care about the safety of your nakama."

"I'm still sorry about it. I didn't mean to have you think that I hate you, but the idea of an assassin on board gave me a little fear."

"It's been a long time since I murdered someone, and I don't intend to do it ever again. If I kill someone, I want it to be a fight."

"Well, you've joined the right crew for a fight. That is all we seem to do, sometimes."

"Good. I want to be sure that I find someone as we go." I thought back to what caused me to first go to sea. I have been ready for years to get my revenge, and I wanted to find him.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about my past, but I couldn't help my claws from extending and retracting.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know the crew

After a short catnap, I got up and started to hobble to the front of the ship. I wanted to see the bow of the ship. I was right on the edge of the bow, starring into the water that rushed beneath me, when someone pulled me back. I had two strong arms holding on to me. I looked up and saw the twinkling of three silver earrings.

"You should be careful. I don't want to go fish you out of the ocean. It's really deep."

"I have good balance, you know. I am a cat."

"A half- cat, who is injured. Go and heal yourself."

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"I'm second in command," he said with a firm voice, and with a softer voice said," and, I'm worried that it might be permanent if you don't let yourself get healed."

I felt warm inside, knowing that someone, no, many people were caring for me. I looked down, trying to hide a blush. 'Why was I blushing!' I thought furiously.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll go."

I literally ran to the other side of the boat, finding myself in the kitchen, trying to hide myself from whatever I was blushing from. I stopped when the smell of fish overpowered me. I licked my lips, following the smell of the fish (which isn't hard when you have the ability to smell like a cat).

I found it, still breathing on one of the counters. I approached the fish, taking out my claws to slice a piece off, when I smelled smoke. I coughed and choked on the smoke, taking steps back from the fish.

"What are you doing?"

I turned and found myself in front of the man with the curly eyebrows. I hid my hands behind my back. "Nothing."

"I already have three food thieves on this boat. I don't need another."

I brought in my claws. "Sorry. The smell was overpowering."

He smiled. "I always choose the best. You're new, so you didn't know the rules… I guess I can let you have a piece."

He picked up a knife from the counter, spin it around his finger and sliced off a piece, barely skimming is finger at the same time. I took the fish and nibbled on it, watching him cut and chop. The fluidity of his movements were those of experience, taking chances that a new chef never would. Even after I had finished my fish, I didn't leave the kitchen; I was completely hypnotized by the slashing and the cutting.

"Are you okay? Do you want some more?"

I shook my head and smiled at the chef. "No. I was just watching you cook. It's amazing."

He winked and went back to work. "Do you want to try?"

"I don't know how to cook…"

He turned around and smiled. I thought his eyebrows curled even more. "I can show you."

I took the knife he handed to me and started to cut. It was clumsy, but I was still cutting. I smiled and found myself actually enjoying this. I felt Sanji taking my hand to guide me, but I moved back. I wasn't that type of person. I heard a cough behind me.

Zolo stood at the door with a face I couldn't read. I felt Sanji take a step back, but I didn't understand why. Maybe this was normal for them. I replaced the knife and left the kitchen. It felt weird in there. I went to the back of the ship, sat down and started to clean my hands. I loved the fish that came off my hands, reveling in the smell. Once my hands were clean, I curled up and went to sleep, wondering what had just happened.

I woke up the next day in my bed, knowing that I had fallen asleep on deck. I shrugged and got up. I really needed to find the person who kept putting me to bed at night. Three weeks had passed since I had joined the crew. I was starting to understand my new nakama and was enjoying the humor that they brought to each day. Every day my leg hurt less and less and I could feel my strength coming back. I sighed, unthinkingly getting out to the bed and standing. I felt no pain in my leg. I looked down and raised my leg. No pain, no blood, just the feel of my muscle stretching. I smiled. I was so happy that I could move without the pain. I ran up on deck and headed straight for the mast. I leapt and started to climbing, feeling stronger and stronger with every pull. It was wonderful to move again without being hindered. I reached the top and jumped into the crows nest, letting out a joyous growl. I sat back, smiling to myself as I felt the sun rest on me. I shook from the breeze and let my fur stand on end.

After an hour, I climbed down the mast and walked over to the kitchen, asking for breakfast. Sanji smiled and flirted, trying to get me to stay and cook with him again, but I just smiled, took my food and went back outside. He did that everyday and it was starting to lose its charm. I headed to the bow, where I sat down and started to eat. I then turned around and lay myself on the point of the bow, letting the rhythm of the waves lull me to sleep. I woke up and climbed off the point, but almost tripped over Zolo.

"Sorry, but I'm supposed to clean this part of the ship."

"Oh. Sorry."

I started to walk back on deck.

"Hey!"

I turned to see a nervous looking Zolo. "How strong are you?"

"Strong."

"Would you mind fighting me."

"I enjoy a challenge." I headed back to the deck. I heard the sharp scratch of the sword against scabbard. I let him unsheathe all three swords and run, until I turned and attacked. I unsheathed my claws and scratched him as he ran past. Three long scratches broke out across his back. He turned around, the pain barely registering in his mind. I got into a crouch, thinking about my last fight with a swordsman. I reached for my belt. He ran at me, and started to slash, thankfully, I brought out my dagger in time and started to block. It felt good, fighting against someone who was equal to me, who was willing to fight with me and not fear for my life in the process. I saw the sword coming at me and ducked, bringing my hand up and pushing Zolo's arm up so that I would have space to hit him in the ribs. He moved back, grunting, swung his left arm, which rose up behind me. I felt a weight leave my head and Zolo stopped fighting.

"What?"

"I… I just cut your hair."

"So?" I went into a crouch and leaped at him. He smiled and started to fight again. We fought for so long, in the end, I could barely move. I was on the ground, holding his arms behind his back, with a dagger to his neck, so that he was facing the ground, yet he was holding his sword behind his back which was going to kill me if I moved forward.

"Shall…. shall we stop?" I was out of breath.

"Let's. I can't feel my arms any more." His voice was muffled since his face was plastered to the ground.

I let go of his arms and fell back. I felt a slight pain near my stomach. I looked down and saw blood. I lifted my shirt and saw a small scratch. Feeling relieved that I wasn't bleeding to death, I put my shirt back down and looked over to Zolo. He was still getting up, checking all the places that I had hit him, looking for any major injuries. He didn't look too bad, but then again I hadn't hit him that hard, but I had hit him more often. I was in so much more pain, since he had not held back. I reached my hand up to check my hair. It was short, almost a bob. It felt nice, having short hair. I could move easier, since I had less weight. I smiled. I saw someone squat in front of me.

Zolo reached his hand up and placed his thumb next to my mouth. I moved back, wondering what the hell he was doing. I saw a drop of blood on his thumb and realized that he was wiping away the blood at the corner of my mouth. I must have split my lip when he elbowed me in the face. I raised my hand to wipe it away, but Zolo was faster. His touch was gentle, a contradiction to his rough hands. I felt my throat starting to purr, but I pulled back and got up. What was wrong with me? I walked below deck, hiding in my room. I hoped and prayed that he had not followed me. I heard a knock on the door and groaned.

"It's me, Nami. Let me in. Chopper wanted me to take a look at your wounds."

I sighed of relief and let her in, locking the door as she sat down on my bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I was afraid that he was going to beat the stuffing out of you. You don't seem that bad…"

"I meant… Never mind."

"You like him, don't you…?"

"I don't!"

"It's so obvious, Lilly."

I hung my head, "I'm not sure…"

"Well, it's alright, you know. He's really nice. You should tell him how you feel."

"I barely know him. That would be way too weird."

"Pick up your shirt, I'm going to put some bandages on you."

I nodded my head and lifted my shirt, allowing her to spread a yellow paste on my ribs and wrap linen around me. It started to sting, like needles were being poked into my skin, but I ignored it; it was not the worst injury I had received.

I put my shirt back down and sat next to Nami. "What would you do? You've liked a guy before. What would you do if you were in my position?"

Nami started to blush. I knew that there was someone that she liked, it was so obvious, but I didn't know who.

"It's not the same. The guy I like is a little oblivious. He probably wouldn't notice," She sighed. I felt bad for her. I knew who she liked. There was only one truly oblivious guy on this ship.

"Luffy seems like a nice guy. You should just tell him."

Nami turned to me and looked surprised. "How did d'you?"

"It was a little obvious. Don't worry, I won't tell. But you should."

"I told you: he wouldn't notice."

"Yes he would, if you made it very obvious. Where's your room?"

"Down the hall. Why?"

"Let's show him a little something."

I got up and unlocked my door and walked down the hall, the heels of Nami's shoes clicking behind me. I entered a clean, well kept room, with maps and books everywhere. I looked around and found her clothes drawer. I looked through, trying to find something. Why did all of her clothes have to be so slinky?

"What are you looking for?"

"A dress. Don't you have any?"

"Yeah, of course." She reached for the bottom of the drawer and took out a backless black dress, just like one from the blue sea. It had coils of gold spread on it with small gold bells around the bottom.

"Put it on. We are going to have a party tonight."


	4. Chapter 4: Love you

I fixed Nami's hair, using chopsticks so that it would hold together. I took a step back to admire my work, proud of what I had done. Nami was an absolutely beautiful woman, so I just enhanced her looks. Nami turned to look in her mirror and smiled. She looked drop-dead gorgeous. She then turned to me and said, "Your turn."

"No. It will be your night tonight. Go have fun."

"If I go up there dressed like this, it'll look weird. You have to dress up with me. Wait, go get Robin. Let's get her dressed up too."

I smiled and left the room, going on deck to find Robin. I found her near the helm, reading some book about an old tomb.

"Robin, Nami wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Lilly-sama. Let's go."

I brought her to Nami's room, where we convinced her to get dressed. She just nodded her head and we went through Nami's clothes to find dresses for her and me. I found a short dress of dark blue, with a purple fringe. I put it on, but realized that it did not fit my tail. I focused and allowed myself to turn completely human. The only lasting mark of my powers were my dark blue cat eyes, which I loved. I heard Nami gasp.

"What?"

"You look so pretty."

I turned to the mirror and found myself smiling at what I saw. I had never found myself as a beautiful woman, but looking at myself in this dress, as I used to be, I couldn't help but think that I was beautiful.

Once Robin had found her dress, one that flattered her voluptuous form, we were ready to go topside. After looking one last time in the mirror, we left Nami's room and went back on deck. Robin went to see Sanji, asking him if we could have a feast. I heard him screaming about how beautiful she was and about how he would do anything for her. Robin came back, winked at us and we started to set up a place for food. I hoped that Nami would be okay, but she seemed like the type of girl who could take care of herself, so I wasn't too worried.

Once everything was set up, we called for dinner. The men showed up one by one. My heart beat faster when I saw Zolo, but I just looked down and started to talk to Chopper. When Luffy arrived, I watched him, trying to see something different in his manner. He stopped a little when he saw Nami, but kept going and sat down next to her and started eating. Sanji opened a bottle of champagne and we started to drink, laughing at how he had gotten it all over himself.

At one point, I couldn't help myself; I started to sing. It was a slow, sad song, one that came from my ancestors. It spoke of the lost love on a woman and the hope for a better life. Everyone clapped and cheered when I was finished, but it was Zolo's smiled that I couldn't stop looking at.

We kept eating and drinking, with Usopp starting to dance after the third open bottle, but after a while, I noticed that Nami and Luffy had disappeared. I focused to try and find them and heard whispering at the bow. I got up and walked toward them, hiding in the shadows.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I heard Luffy ask.

"I… I wanted to impress you," Nami whispered.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Why not?"

"You're beautiful as you are. You always impress me."

I walked away, happy that Nami had gotten what she wanted. I ran into someone.

"You always seem to do that." I heard Zolo whisper.

"I'm sorry." I could feel my entire face burning up. "Excuse me."

I ran away, finding myself at the main mast. I leaped and started to climbing, finding myself in the crows nest again. Why did I always do that when he was near me? I felt the cool breeze coming from the sea, cooling me down, until I started thinking about Zolo again. I was so confused. What was going on with me? I looked up into the stars and watched them, thinking about how far away from my problems they were. I heard creaking and I looked down through the trap door. I saw a spiky green tufts of hair moving up the mast. I crawled back as fast as I could, thinking about what I should do. He slipped through the hole, looking around to find me.

"Why did you run away and make me climb up this thing?"

"You didn't have to follow me…"

Silence fell between us. I felt Zolo getting closer.

"Why did you run away?"

"I… I don't know. I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"No. Of what I'm feeling. I've never really felt this about anyone before."

I felt him right next to me. My bare arm was touching his and I could feel the strength of his muscles. I felt like there was a shock between us.

"Well, that's funny, because I have."

I looked at him.

"About ten years ago, I was visiting a small village. In the village, a band of musicians came to do a performance and one of them was a girl. She sang the most beautiful song, a lot like the one you just sang. Actually, it was the same. I fell in love with her. I thought that she had too. But I guess not."

I realized now why I recognized him, why I felt like I knew him, because I did. I had fallen in love with him ten years ago, shortly before my parents had died. I smiled.

"You were the one who saved me in Calmareen."

He snickered. "Yeah. I couldn't believe that I had found you again. You think was going to leave you to the Marines?"

I laughed. "Zolo, you are so… I'm not sure if I should say romantic…"

I felt him take my face in his hand. "Just say romantic. It's easier."

He moved forward and so did I. Our lips met and we started to kiss. The last thing I thought before I let myself be taken by the pleasure was that I couldn't believe my luck.

I woke up the next morning and found myself in Zolo's arms. His shirt crinkled as I placed my head back on his chest. He was still asleep, but I didn't mind. I could feel the warmth of his body and I smiled. I had never been happier. Then a dark thought crossed my mind: What was I going to do about Alexander?


End file.
